


Stormy Saturdays

by sociallyawkward_fics



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dancing in the Rain, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Soft Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkward_fics/pseuds/sociallyawkward_fics
Summary: It's raining! It never rains. What else is Roman supposed to do but go frolic in it in the street? Logan's not as put-out about the whole situation as he pretends to be.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 59





	Stormy Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it feels like forever since I wrote a Sanders Sides oneshot that wasn't from a prompt??? All of my energy goes into prompts and my chaptered fics usually lol, but I've had a lot of writing energy these last few weeks so I decided "why not use it" lol
> 
> Also, this fic 100% came from it raining in Arizona today and me being like "WHAT" because we never get rain lol. And I got to stand in it and freeze because I was delivering Easter baskets to some of my church youth kids (we maintained social distancing! I put the baskets on their porches and rang the bell/knocked on the door and then stepped back 6+ feet to talk to them when they answered the door to get their goodies, it was really good to see them). 
> 
> I hope everyone is doing alright with all the quarantine stress! It's rough, but we'll get through it. And to help with that, here is some soft logince to soothe your souls because I definitely don't need angst in a time like this lol.
> 
> (also, what's editing, lol, I'm too lazy)
> 
> EDIT 4/13/2020: I was scrolling through my own works last night at like 1am and realized this had no summary I am so sorry y'all it's fixed now lol

It was far too early to be awake, considering how late they had stayed up the night before. Logan sat up straight, trying desperately to not doze off in the middle of whatever game Roman was playing (he was interested, he really was! He was just  _ so tired _ ), meanwhile, Roman seemed to have no issues himself. He sprawled out across the blankets and pillows littering the floor, looking much the part of a spoiled prince, controller in his hands.

The smell of breakfast lingered, the good food filling his stomach only dragging Logan closer to sleep. It was the smell of food that woke them up originally, as Roman’s parents knew there was nothing that could rouse teenage boys like the smell of bacon and eggs and Roman’s mom’s famous pancakes. It didn’t matter how late they were up, just that they didn’t sleep the day away and lose all the sunlight.

Not that there was much sunlight to be had, that day. The sky was unusually overcast, adding to the lazy-day feel of the late Saturday morning. Grey, cold days always made Logan more tired, made him feel like he was stuck in some sort of limbo, made him feel like time wasn’t real. Roman didn’t share his feelings, always far-too-excited when clouds filled the sky, hoping for the still-rare chance of rain.

Logan allowed himself to zone out. The ambient sounds of the video game, the full stomach, the comforting smell, the warm blankets, Roman’s breathing just a foot away and slightly below him… it was all too much. He tried to keep from dozing, but he certainly wasn’t paying attention to the current world around him, anymore.

Which is why it startled him  _ so _ badly when Roman gasped loud enough to send his cat flying out of the lounge room. Logan bolted upright from where he’d started to slouch and gave Roman a look somewhere between a glare and immense confusion.

“What the hell?” He grumbled, only growing more confused as Roman paused his game and launched up onto the couch next to him.

“Hear that?” Roman said giddily as he used his fingers to spread apart the blinds on the window behind the couch and peek through.

Logan finally paused to take in the added sound: rain. And by the sound of it, it was getting harder by the minute. That was Arizona for you, either it spit for two minutes, or it poured for three hours, no in-between.

And then it processed what Roman was about to do.

“Absolutely not,” Logan said. “You are  _ not _ going out there.”

“Why not?” Roman asked, already peeling off his socks. “There’s no thunder or lightning, it’s just rain.”

“Yeah!” Logan said incredulously. “ _ Pouring _ rain! It’s probably freezing, and you’ll be soaked in moments, you’ll catch something. You’re 18 Roman, really?”

Roman tossed him a lopsided smile over his shoulder. “Aww, Lo, didn’t know you cared.”

Logan rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to mumble  _ more than you think _ .

“Anyway, I’m going out there. Stay here if you want, you big fuddy-duddy,” Roman said, voice teasing enough that Logan knew he didn’t mean it. “Age is just a number, old man, embrace your inner child!”

And with that, before Logan could even argue that he was only a month older, Roman was swinging open the door in the lounge room that led out to the side of the house. Logan rushed over to the door just in time to watch Roman dramatically hop and skip over the stepping stones, leap gracefully over the last one onto his driveway, and practically bound down it onto the empty street.

“Roman!” He called, but Roman just turned to give him a smug grin before turning his face skyward.

He spread his arms wide, as if welcoming the rain to him. A serene smile found its way onto his lips, despite being soaked. His pajama pants and tank top were plastered to his body, already soaked, and the hair slicked his hair back as it soaked him from head to toe.

“Dammit,” Logan muttered as he started slipping off his own socks. “Damn you, Roman Kingsley, for being my best friend.” He slipped his glasses off and set them on an end table. He was farsighted, he could make his eyes work without them, he just preferred to have them on. “Damn you for making me fall in love with you.” He tentatively stepped out the side door, stepping carefully across the stones on his toes. “Damn you for being so attractive.” He caught himself on the side of Roman’s house as he nearly slipped stepping onto the driveway. “Dammit, Roman.”

He was close enough for Roman to hear that last muttered sentence, and the boy in question whirled around to give Logan a grin so bright he was almost certain the sun had come back out. Without warning, he reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand, giving it a firm tug that led to Logan practically falling into his chest. Roman laughed and used that grip to spin him around under his arm, and even Logan couldn’t hold in a tiny laugh at that.

That spin led to Roman sweeping him into a full, goofy dance, right there in the middle of the street. They had to hold tightly to each other to keep from slipping, and the asphalt bit at their feet, but neither seemed to mind, based off their laughter. They didn’t worry much about cars coming by, seeing as Arizonans were notorious for not being able to drive in the rain, and people in Roman’s neighborhood tended to just stay home once a storm started.

Among all their twirling, Logan managed to back his way into a rather large puddle, stepping too hard in it and splashing their already-soaked bodies. Roman gave a fake gasp, and Logan laughed, darting out of his arms in “fear” of revenge. 

He only managed to get a few feet down the street (he had to run pretty carefully to not hurt himself on the asphalt) before he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a broad chest. He was lifted off the ground and spun in so many circles that he got dizzy, and he closed his eyes and tossed his head back against Roman’s shoulder to laugh breathlessly.

After a few more rotations, Roman carefully set him back on his own two feet, keeping the grip around his torso. Logan turned in his arms to grin, up at Roman, shoulders still shaking with light giggles. Roman was laughing still, too, and the mirth in his eyes danced with far more grace than they had been earlier. Their laughter slowly petered off as they stared into each other’s eyes, panting from the exertion.

Logan leaned in first, shocking himself with his boldness, but Roman was quick to follow once he realize what was going on. Logan had to stand on his toes and pull Roman down by the neck (when had he sprouted up to be so  _ tall _ ?!), and Roman used the grip he still had on Logan’s waist to bring their bodies flush together.

It wasn’t as romantic as Roman had always waxed poetic about, kissing in the rain. Their pajamas were sticking uncomfortably to their bodies, their wet hair stuck into their eyes, their grips on each other kept slipping from the slick water, and it was rather cold to just stand still in the rain. But nonetheless, it was perfect. It was everything.

The kiss was chaste and brief, they pulled back not soon after it started and Roman helped Logan lower himself back to standing flat. They couldn’t stop grinning at each other. The first crack of thunder shocked them out of their trance.

Roman giggled as he took Logan’s hand and started leading him back down the driveway. “Told you rainy days were fun.”

Logan bumped their shoulders together, carefully so that neither of them slipped. “Shut up, I’m  _ freezing _ . We’re probably going to get sick.”

Roman gave him a cheeky grin. “Worth it, though.”

They made their way back inside and found two large, fluffy towels waiting for them, as well as two clean, dry sets of Roman’s pajamas from his room. Roman unfolded one of the towels and unceremoniously dumped it onto Logan’s head, ruffling his hair with it and making Logan laugh again, struggling to get free.

He finally did, wrapping the towel around himself (it was large enough to cover almost his entire body from shoulders to calves, and warm, too) as he shucked off his soaked pajamas under it. “I take it this means they must’ve seen everything, then.”

Roman’s cheeks flushed a little as he stripped down to his boxers (which made Logan himself flush and have to avert his eyes) and started drying himself off with the other oversized towel. “Didn’t exactly intend for my first kiss with you to have my  _ parents _ as an audience.”

It was Logan’s turn to grin cheekily, a habit he undoubtedly picked up from Roman. “It’s alright. The second one will be  _ much _ more private.”

Roman smirked and stepped closer, wrapping his towel around his own body (he was so tall it only covered him from under his arms to his knees). “Oh, yeah?”

Logan stepped closer. “Yeah.”

And of course, the moment was immediately ruined by Roman’s feet sliding out from under him from a puddle of his own making. Logan snorted out a disgusting, ugly laugh and doubled over with the force of it, and Roman let out a few embarrassed chuckles, but he was still looking at Logan like he’d hung the moon and the stars.

Logan helped him up and they made quick work of drying off the rest of the way, pulling on the dry clothes Roman’s parents had left out for them. Logan located his glasses and slipped them back on, letting his eyes rest after having to do all the work for a while.

And then Roman promptly pulled him down into his pillow-blanket puddle. They landed in a tangled, giggly heap of limbs, Logan almost losing his glasses again in the process. They readjusted to be slightly more comfortable (and Logan pulled at least three blankets on top of them because he was still  _ freezing _ and didn’t know how Roman wasn’t) and cuddled up together again.

And then they kissed again. And it was just as perfect the second time, if a little more coordinated (and dry and  _ warm _ ). And the third and fourth and fifth and sixth kisses were stolen in private, too.

And Logan knew they had to talk about this, and he knew Roman knew it too, but for right now, this was enough. A lazy Saturday morning, stormy and rainy outside, filled with good food and joy, Logan backseat gaming as Roman picked up the controller again, a playful fight for the controller that ended in more kissing. 

Because wherever they both were would always be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope it was able to bring you some joy and comfort in these rough times! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to visit me on tumblr at sociallyawkward--fics! Stay safe, wash your hands, don't go out if you can help it, and I'll see y'all in whatever fic of mine you read next lol.


End file.
